


Lamb to the Slaughter

by TotallyNotNerdy63



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Brutal Murder, Death, Drabble, F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Killer Sans (Undertale) - Freeform, M/M, Murder, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Graphic Violence, Other, Reader-Insert, Self-Harm, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28951938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyNotNerdy63/pseuds/TotallyNotNerdy63
Summary: "you don't need them. you have me.""Please don't do this-"It was too late.He'd already killed them
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 40





	Lamb to the Slaughter

It was a bloodbath all around you. The smell of blood and vomit made you gag as you stared teary eyed at the murder.

Blood was pooling around your feet, and you wished it was yours. Dust blew softly into piles. Bones lay impaled amongst the corpses. Children. No. Your own niece and nephew lay dead, their faces twisted in pain and fear. The sight burned itself into your retinas and you felt nauseated.

The murder stood before you, his hand tightly wrapped around the only other survivors neck, holding him high above the ground.

You felt what little color remained in your face drain as you surveyed the scene. Your little brother was gasping for breath, his captor crushing his wind pipes.

"S-stop p-plEASE!" You shouted voice pitching higher near the end in desperation, the tears threatening to spill. You hiccupped as the murder's grip loosened slightly. He tilted his head quizzically, hate pouring from his sockets, devoid of any light whatsoever.

"why?" Killer spoke softly and you flinched at the adoration in his tone. He had set your brother on the ground now, not without taking care to secure him with gravity magic. 

"N-no more please." You took a cautious step towards him. "I-I'll go with you, j-ust please don't hurt him...I'm begging you. Please~" Killer shook his head and your heart skipped a beat.

"i shouldn't spare him. you don't need him. you have me." He grinned his teeth glinting maniacally in the lighting. You felt your hope fall, despair plucking at your soul. Why you ever fell for his lies you didn't know.

"O-of course I'll have you...b-but h-h-he doesn't deserve this-" You clutched at your arms, nails digging into your skin. 

"stop." You gazed at him, eyes wide. What..? 

"you're hurting yourself. you promised you wouldn't." You felt your mouth fall open in shock, and despite your horror and fear you felt anger wash them away.

"You think that stupid promise matters now?" You took care to scrape your nails across your arm, drawing blood from the marks. Killer's sockets furrowed in irritation and you could see your brother staring in horror at what you did. "You killed everyone! M-my family! My f-friends! H-how many more? W-will you even kill me? Would you Sans?" You realized your mistake as soon as it left your mouth. You called him Sans.

The hate dripping from his sockets increased, its muck splattering on the floor and you swallowed stepping backwards. The target on his chest pulsed, it's circle swapping to a heart momentarily before phasing back. He gave a casual wave of his hand and you couldn't move. Your arms were brought tightly to your side. He stepped down from the pile of bodies he was standing upon, your brother lay forgotten still under Killer's hold.

Each step echoed loudly as he slowly made his way to you, his gaze dark and intimidating. He finally reached you, his hand reached out and grabbed your chin. A blood stained phalange stroked your cheek and you whimpered softly. His eye was glowing softly, but you could feel the power emanating from it.

His other hand reached up and thread it's way into your hair. He played with your hair never breaking eye contact. "y'know. i was thinking about sparing him. but after that...i don't believe i will." You felt your heart stop, and Killer seemed more terrifying than ever. Any confidence you had was gone, and fear replaced it. 

It wasn't fear for you. 

No.

It was fear for your brother.

Killer tilted your face up to him, and he leaned down to meet your lips. You recoiled against the kiss, but eventually gave in. It seemed futile and you were trying to hold on to hope about your brothers survival.

The kiss continued for a while, it was soft and gentle and you felt disgusted. You could see your brother's disgusted and worried face. Killer broke the kiss and began peppering kisses all over your face. It was so gentle and loving, and you felt horrified by that.

He finally pulled away from you. A smirk dancing across his face. You began panicking as he turned away from you. Heading for your brother. You could see the terror on his face. He didn't deserve death. It wasn't fair. You began begging Killer. Pleading with him to spare your brother.

It didn't matter. Your brother looked at you, tears falling down his face. He mouthed something at you, ~~_'I love you'_~~ , before a bone was stabbed into his throat. Killer laughed maniacally as he coughed. You could hear the blood gurgling and you gave a silent scream. The magic on your body released you and you fell to your knees. 

The tears were falling freely now. You could faintly hear Killer finishing off your brother, but you cut it out. You stayed in the kneeled position, clutching at your shirt. It was quiet now. There was no noise aside from your silent gasps and shaky breaths.

You shivered, and a jacket was placed on your back. You tensed as Killer kneeled behind you. He wrapped his arms around you, giving a happy hum he nestled into your neck. "so cute, no more running now doe."

You shuddered at his taunting tone. You had nothing left. And he just proved that to you. Your body shook, and Killer simply hugged you as if he wasn't the one to cause this. As if he hadn't slaughtered so many people. As if he hadn't slaughtered your little brother like that.

There was no point to your life now. Nothing keeping you from him. As far as you cared no one would realize you were gone. That was his plan all along. 

You felt betrayed. You felt torn. The monster you loved was insane. You needed to stay away. But you didn't. 

Because you were his.

**Author's Note:**

> Join my Discord Server
> 
> https://discord.gg/QxJT5VFftH
> 
> I have a Tumble too
> 
> @TotallyNotNerdy63


End file.
